


Das Boot

by EastGermanHatTrick, TeratoMarty



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Consensual Kink, Dildos, Double Penetration, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastGermanHatTrick/pseuds/EastGermanHatTrick, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeratoMarty/pseuds/TeratoMarty
Summary: Heavy doesn't understand a lot of things Medic wants to do, but he's game to try anything.





	Das Boot

Medic insinuated himself into Heavy's workshop. This in itself was telling. Usually, he marched around like he owned the place. Now, however, his off-duty, shirtsleeves look was complemented by a sly grin.

Heavy looked up from his adjustments on Sasha, wondering why he couldn’t see anything. He remembered he was wearing magnifying glasses. He removed the silly looking things, smile breaking out over his face when he saw who it was. “Ahh, is you. Am happy to see you. You need help or just fun?” He knew that wasn’t exactly what he wanted to say, but English was still a challenge.

"Perhaps I need your help with some fun," Medic suggested suggestively. He reached out one finger and touched the naked skin at the back of Heavy's fingerless gloves.

Heavy shivered slightly at the touch. This was the first time he had been “allowed” to be open. It was still illegal, but at least here they were isolated, no gulags, and their teammates didn’t really seem to care. Plus repeated murder was illegal, even if it didn’t stick. “I can help with fun,” Heavy returned with a smoldering look.

"I want you." The older man drew close to whisper. "I want things from you that you never dreamed possible." His lips brushed Heavy's ear.

Heavy shivered. His lover's hot breath on his sensitive ear made him harden slightly. “Da, yes, want to go to room? No bed in workshop.”

"Come to the infirmary," Medic offered. "I have everything we need."

“Khorosho?* Doktor, infirmary only have cold table, why go there?” He was cautious, he didn’t want to lose a chance for fun with the sexy doctor, but also wasn’t too sure about what sort of insane ideas the man might have.

"Oh, I don't know, I rather like the gurney. But, somewhere with pillows might be better, it's true. My knees aren't what they were." It was true, he'd replaced his own knees several times for practice.

“Da, so Doktor still want to go there? I have bed.” Heavy hadn’t stopped walking with the man, he wanted this, whatever ‘this’ was.

"You sweet talker," Medic teased. "Let me stop by the infirmary for a moment." He darted into the antiseptic-scented room and re-emerged with a bulging doctor's bag after a few moments of frantic scuffling.

Heavy was glad he hadn’t had to lurk outside the infirmary with an awkward semi for too long. With his luck, Scout would have shown up, and nothing good ever came from that. “Let’s go to room.” Heavy put his hand on the small of Medic’s back and gave a slight push, more of a press. “What is in bag?”

Medic pressed back into the touch like a cat, refusing to be scooted forward any faster than he had planned to go. "You will see, Liebling,** patience."

Heavy was pleased he had done laundry and put it away yesterday. He hadn’t planned on having a guest, but the quick bit of tidying he did was a bonus. He felt bad about his unmade bed, and hoped that the German whose hospital corners were impeccable wouldn’t be too put off. He let Medic get in and look around while he shut and quietly locked the door.

Medic was not concerned about the decor, or lack thereof. No sooner was the door locked than he wrapped himself around the larger man, kissing him, sliding his hands up under his shirt, rutting against him.

Heavy was caught off guard, both by the suddenness and by all the blood rushing to his cock. He groped the doctor’s ass and ground back against him. He kissed and nibbled his lips, his neck, and his ears. He wanted to devour the man whole.

"I want something from you," Medic panted. "A bit of harmless fun. Won't you let me?" He stroked one long, delicate hand down Heavy's thigh.

The man was pushing all of the right buttons. Heavy was up for anything. He hadn’t been horny like this since he was teenager, and this time he wasn’t worried about the Red Army. “Da, for you Doktor, anything.” He paused. “No blood, just washed sheets.”

"No blood," Medic promised, eyes glowing with an unholy light. "Sit down. Please." It was an order, belatedly softened.

Heavy plunked down on the edge of the bed. He didn’t know what was going on, but that didn’t stop him from rubbing himself through his pants. Realizing he should probably get undressed, he bent to untie his boots.

"Neineineinei- " Medic coughed. "Ah, that will not be necessary." He began to rummage in the bag he'd brought with him, casually setting an enormous dildo on the bed beside Heavy's knee.

Heavy stopped, and then was stunned. Did Medic want to use that on him? It wouldn’t fit. Did Medic think he was too small? “Doktor?” He gestured as the artificial member invading his space. “Chrome za chert† is that?” 

"It's a dildo, Lieber, I thought you knew that by now." He looked curiously up into Heavy's face. "Have you never seen one before? It's made or rubber." He wiggled it, demonstrating its bouncy qualities."

“I know what is, why is here?” Heavy grinned at the bounciness.

"I want you to fill both ends of me at once," Medic's gaze grew hot, "and I don't have the patience to hack the Respawn today."

Heavy opened his mouth but no sound came out. He nodded dumbly and undid his fly. He knew if he didn’t he was going to be in a lot of discomfort

"So schön,"‡ Medic cooed. He groped Heavy's thigh, but made no move to touch his cock. Instead, he went back to his bag and pulled out an incongruous small black tin and a brush.

Heavy raised one eyebrow, but said nothing. He touched himself and watched

Medic removed another flat, round tin from his bag, along with a rag. Opening the lid with a practised flick of the catch, he daubed the contents- saddle soap- onto the rag and began to clean Heavy's boots. It would have been a bafflingly mundane break in the sexual tension, if his lascivious gaze had dimmed at all.

Heavy felt his cock throb, he could feel it jerk in his hand with the pulse. Why was Medic doing this, and moreover, why was it so hot?

When the boots were clean of grit and small chunks of the opposing team, Medic selected a small, round brush that Heavy had not previously noticed. The black tin proved to be boot polish, which he applied to every inch of Heavy's boots in small, exacting circles.

Heavy had polished his boots before, but not like this. He could feel Medic’s warm hands pressing on him, it was like a massage through the leather. His toes curled and he found himself moaning slightly. His foot followed the brush, aching for more contact. His erection was momentarily forgotten for his feet.

"Yes..." Medic hissed, locking eyes with his lover. "I can see you are starting to understand what I want."

“You want to, hmmm...” he lost his focus. Medic’s eyes were so blue, he could get lost in them.

Picking up the larger brush, Medic began buffing the polish into the boots. The strokes alternated between whispering caresses and rough thumps. He leaned forward as he did so, letting his hot breath wash over Heavy's cock.

Heavy was under a double assault. He didn’t know what to focus on, his feet or his dick. He found that his foot was seeking more attention, rubbing against Medic’s leg

Medic pressed an ardent kiss to the head of Heavy's cock, lips wet, his tongue seeking the pre-ejaculate gathering at the tip.

A bone shaking moan came from Heavy. He was now trying to thrust his hips and rub his foot on Medic. He hadn’t known he wanted this, but damn he wanted it.

Abandoning Heavy's cock, Medic dropped to the ground and began licking his shining boots instead. He was sweating, his forelock hanging limply on his forehead.

Heavy was shocked when Medic’s tongue ended up on his boots. Not so much by the sudden movement, but more by how little he minded. Watching his lover lave his tongue over the black leather was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He had always liked boots on men, but this was opening up new doors of pure sex.

Flat on the floor, Medic serviced one boot, then the other. "Bitte, Lieber..."* when he looked up, his eyes were dark with lust.

“Da?”** he wasn’t sure what he was agreeing to be but he knew it was about to be mind blowing. “What Doktor want?” His English always got worse during sex. Not enough blood was reaching his brain.

"Will you step on me?"

Heavy lifted his right leg and gingerly put on the prone man. He didn’t press down, just sitting it there, not wanting to hurt his lover

"Harder, bitte," Medic moaned. "Really dig your heel in."

Heavy shifted his weight and pressed down, grinding his heel into the man.

Medic cried out, a sound not readily identifiable as either pain or pleasure. "Ja, more! Bitte!"

Heavy’s blood boiled at that sound and he forced his foot down on to his lover. “Da! You take it!” He growled

Medic's cry was louder this time, higher. "Ja! Please, please!"

Heavy slammed his heel into Medic and ground it as if putting out a fire. He laughed as he did, feeling giddy.

"Let me up." Medic's eyes bored into Heavy. "Let me up, now!"

Heavy practically jumped back. He hoped he hadn’t hurt his lover.

Medic licked Heavy's boots again, starting at the toe and working his way up to the top. He skipped over Heavy's legs except for a brief kiss on his left knee before sinking his mouth onto Heavy's cock.

Now it was Heavy’s turn to cry out. Medic’s mouth was searingly hot and wet. He was so worked up from his lover’s ministrations he knew he wouldn’t be able to last too long.

"Not so fast," Medic rasped, grabbing Heavy's testicles and pulling down firmly. I'm not done with you yet." He seized the dildo.

Heavy’s frustrated cry rang out. Then, seeing the dildo, he quieted, but his hips still ground slightly with need.

Reaching into his bag again, Medic extracted a curious contraption of buckles and straps. He used it to lash the dildo to Heavy's boot, pointing upward from the arch of his foot. "I need this," he panted, "so much."

“Da, yes, do it!” Heavy’s voice was dark and filled with lust. He wanted to see his lover filled, he wanted to fuck him with his boot.

"This is where the pillows come in handy," Medic grinned, shucking off his clothing with none of his usual care. No sooner had he thrown his pants to the ground than he retrieved one final item from his bag- a tube of lubricant. Squeezing it onto both hands, he stroked Heavy's cock and the dildo at the same time.

Heavy’s eyes crossed as his brain melted. He had just enough time to process ‘pillow’. He flung one down to the kneeling German.

"Do you have another?" 

Groping around behind him, Heavy produced a second pillow.

"Danke schön."† Medic positioned the pillows on either side of Heavy's boot and knelt on them. Panting, he lined the dildo up with his ass.

Heavy watched as Medic sank down on to the massive rubber cock. His own gave a spurt of pre-come in response.

Medic's eyes rolled back in his head as he accepted the thick length inside him. It was at the limit of his capacity, stretching and burning, but so good. When he was all the way down, he took Heavy's cock into his mouth at last.

Heavy couldn’t believe his eyes. He must of have fallen asleep at his desk, this was an insane sex dream. His cock was leaking constantly. He moved his foot to see how Medic reacted.

The German moaned around his lover's cock, almost a scream. His own cock was pressed between his belly and the throat of Heavy's boot, leaving a smear of pre-ejaculate on the gleaming leather. Grabbing one of Heavy's huge hands, he placed it firmly on the back of his head.

Heavy tangled his fingers in Medic’s locks and forced his head down. He began to fuck his face without mercy. He started to tap his foot, moving it up and down. Ramming it into his lover.

Medic's half-smothered noises of pleasure intensified as he let Heavy use him, taking his cock as deep as he possibly could. His hips jerked sporadically, thrusting his cock up against Heavy's shin as he clawed at the other man's thighs.

The slight pain of Medic’s scratching made the pleasure so much more intense. Heavy’s eyes crossed, his ears were ringing as he forced his large endowment down the German’s throat. He was lost, he didn’t, he couldn’t care about being too rough. He needed to come. He forced Medic down onto his cock, using his boot to push the dildo into him as much as he could. He knew he would not be able to hold off much longer.

Medic knew it, too, and began moaning around Heavy's cock, stroking his balls, and giving all he had to bring him off.

Heavy exploded. He hadn’t known he could come that hard. His brain short circuited and he was done.

Pulling off of Heavy's cock so that the come splashed in his mouth, on his face, and down his chest, Medic screamed. He came, pressing himself tightly to Heavy's boot, coating the freshly-shined leather with his seed. He sobbed slightly as his hips flexed, riding out every twitch and shudder.

Heavy was beyond any ideas. Even so, his softening cock twitched upon seeing Medic in orgasm. It ways the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He reached out to catch the man before he collapsed entirely.

Medic laughed and shuddered as he slumped into Heavy's arms. "Oh Gott, oh Gott... das ist wunderschön."‡ English utterly eluded his grasp. "Danke, danke, mein Lieber, mein Herr."*

Heavy understood the meaning, if not the words. He moved to help Medic off his boot. He was suddenly very tired and wanted to take this beautiful, insane man and go to sleep.

Medic folded bonelessly onto the bed, refusing to let go of Heavy for more than the minimum needed for the big man to strip out of his clothes and those beautiful, beautiful boots.

Heavy pulled the blankets over them and kissed Medic on the top of his head. He knew they would have to clean up in the morning, but didn’t care about that or anything else right now. “Good night love.”

"Good night," Medic about managed to mutter, clinging to Heavy as he passed out.

As he drifted off, Heavy wondered what Medic meant by ‘hack Respawn,’ and whether it was worth finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> * OK
> 
> ** Darling
> 
> † What the hell
> 
> ‡ Lovely
> 
> * Please, darling
> 
> ** Yes
> 
> † Thank you
> 
> ‡ Oh God, that was amazing
> 
> * Thank you, my darling, Sir [editor’s note: yes, he totally means it in a kink way, but it’s also an innocuous German turn of phrase. Language is difficult].


End file.
